


Silent Treatment

by burningflame42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningflame42/pseuds/burningflame42
Summary: Goku hates it when Vegeta won't talk to him.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Baby Buu’s Favs





	Silent Treatment

"Vegeta, don't stop talking to me because of this. It was fun, right? So why are you upset?" Kakarot pleaded--

Vegeta fought the urge to respond, to yell at him--that's what Kakarot _wanted_. Vegeta pressed his lips together tightly, stubborn. 

Kakarot was sitting right in front of him, blocking his view of the fire and smiling crookedly. 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I still don't even know why you're mad!We both had a good time, right? I know I did!" Kakarot beamed at him. 

Vegeta glared at him, attempting to burn him with all the hatred he could not express with his mouth. 

"Just _tell_ me, Geta. Was it because I picked you up?" he tilted his head, curiously. Vegeta opened his mouth--before clamping it shut again. 

  
  


_Bastard almost got me._

  
  


Kakarot was smirking. 

"Was that it, then? Because you definitely seemed to enjoy the ride!" he exclaimed. Vegeta bristled, holding his tongue. 

"Don't tell me you didn't! I felt your heart beating like crazy," Kakarot smiled, his eyes glazing over dreamily. 

"You sure looked cute, too," Kakarot sighed. Vegeta gritted his teeth, barely able to hold back the slew of insults on the tip of his tongue. Goku tilted his head, confused. 

"You...okay, there, Vegeta? You look pretty tense. That can't be healthy!" he chirped, raising a brow. Vegeta said nothing. 

"Ah, well. The food's done. I'll still get you to talk, one way or another," Kakarot winked at him. 

Kakarot plated the food up for them and handed Vegeta his share. 

The food was delicious. The meat was savory, with some unknown flavor that he suspected Kakarot had added. They ate hungrily and finished off the animal--both extremely full. 

Vegeta bundled into the blanket. He wasn't that tired, but he just wanted to close his eyes and rest by the fire in peace, without Kakarot bugging him. 

That is, until he heard Kakarot crawling towards him. He _wouldn't dare_... Kakarot crawled right up behind him, embracing him and squeezing tightly. 

Vegeta's heart roared at him, soaring with delight. Kakarot's body seared into him, heating him up inside and out. 

"This is perfect," Kakarot's voice was husky and Vegeta felt warm breath on his ear. Kakarot's lips brushed against his ear, and it stoked the fire within. Vegeta squirmed in Kakarot's embrace, feeling overwhelmed. 

He felt gentle fingertips grazing the back of his neck, entwining his hair. Kakarot sighed, his breath falling across Vegeta's shoulders. 

"It _is_ , Vegeta. It's perfect and you know it," Vegeta gasped in shock when he felt Kakarot's lips press against the back of his neck, "So why try to fight it?" Vegeta began to tremble. 

"Don't be afraid of me," he whispered. There was a hand on his hip. Vegeta bit his lip, nervous. The hand traveled slowly up, skirting underneath his shirt. Kakarot's mouth returned to kiss behind his ears. 

Vegeta flinched, feeling the heat from his face travel back and burn even the tips of his ears and up to his scalp. 

Kakarot's mouth went lower and he slowly sucked at the sensitive flesh between Vegeta's collarbone and shoulder. 

"Ah!" Vegeta exclaimed, unable to keep his silence. 

Kakarot paused his gentle affections. 

"That's it?" he asked, clearly disappointed, "C'mon." Vegeta whimpered, wishing him to return to what he was doing before.

"What is it?" Kakarot teased. 

"Kakarot..." Vegeta murmured, his eyes fluttering close and his heart's frantic beating slowing down somewhat. Vegeta sighed, turning around to face Kakarot with burning eyes.

It seemed to catch Kakarot off-guard and his breath hitched, face flushing as Vegeta leaned in to touch his lips to Kakarot's. Vegeta watched his eyes close as he leaned forward to place his hand in the small of Vegeta's back. 

Kakarot's dark eyes opened again, staring at him curiously. 

"So..I won, right?" he asked breathlessly. Vegeta tilted his head. 

"Do you _think_ you've won?" Vegeta asked him, trailing a lazy finger down his arm. Kakarot squirmed. 

"W-well, you're talking again..." he said nervously. 

"Is this a game to you, Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice was barely a whisper. Kakarot's mouth fell open and he looked as if he wanted to say something. He made a sound of frustration and closed it again, shaking his head. 

"N-no, Vegeta. It's not," he answered quietly. Vegeta sighed, pulling away from him. 

"Then quit acting like it," Vegeta hugged his knees, staring into the fire. Kakarot gave him a few minutes before scooting up beside him. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Geta..." Kakarot's hand found Vegeta's and his mouth kissed Vegeta's shoulder. 

"You don't take anything seriously," Vegeta said, "Just like earlier, when you grabbed me and I got angry with you. You were just laughing." Vegeta shook his head, some of his anger returning. 

Kakarot's eyes softened and he looked tormented, not sure how to fix his mistake. 

"It's just, you always get angry," Kakarot flushed, "You're always mad at me about something. I don't know when you're _really_ mad and when you're just, y'know-- _being you_." 

"Hn," Vegeta was deep in thought. He wasn't sure how to compromise with Kakarot on this matter. 

"I'm glad you're talkin' to me again," Kakarot half-smiled, drumming his fingertips on the top of Vegeta's hand, "If you could just, y'know..." Kakarot cleared his throat, "Maybe _tell me_ what you're feeling, sometimes, instead of yelling at me or hitting me. That'd be nice."

"But, I _like_ hitting you and yelling at you, Kakarot," Vegeta frowned. Kakarot chuckled. 

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," he said, "Still. It's better to _talk_ , if something's bothering you." Vegeta squirmed. 

"Maybe I'll try it," Vegeta conceded. He muttered under his breath. Kakarot smiled. 

"Sounds good," Kakarot brushed his fingers through Vegeta's hair. 

"You know, I really like you, Vegeta..." he said seriously. 

Vegeta looked at him, questioning. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his brows. 

"I mean, like--the way you look," Kakarot blushed, "And, the way you talk and stuff. How you _are_." 

"Oh," Vegeta said uncertainly, "So?" 

Kakarot frowned at him. 

"Do you like the way I look?" Kakarot tilted his head. 

Vegeta looked at him, appraising. His skin was pale, other than his tinged cheeks. Hair dark, messy--dark eyes. Muscular and fit. There was certainly _nothing wrong_ with the way he looked. 

"Your body is appealing," Vegeta said, finally. Kakarot's eyes widened and he seemed startled by this comment, his blush intensifying. 

"Y-yours too," Kakarot was looking tortured, staring down at his hands, which he had put in his lap. After a moment, he looked back up, making shy eye contact with Vegeta. 

"So, you like my body. Do you like me, too?" Kakarot asked hopefully. Vegeta gave him a stern look. 

"You're being weird, Kakarot," he grumbled. Goku huffed, annoyed. 

"C'mon, Vegeta. Just answer the question," he sighed in frustration. 

"I like you, Kakarot. You're different from everyone else," Vegeta admitted, pretending to look at his fingernails. 

"Wow, Vegeta," he said breathlessly. Vegeta looked at him, seeing him looking a bit _too_ happy with himself, "That really makes me feel good, hearin' you say stuff like that..." 

Kakarot scooted up close to Vegeta, on his knees. He covered Vegeta's hand with his own again and started kissing him in earnest, with somewhat sloppy enthusiasm. 

Vegeta turned to face him, allowing him to be more accurate with his sloppy kisses and reacting, albeit more conservatively than Kakarot's haphazard attention.

Kakarot was attempting to crawl on top of him and push him into the dirt, so Vegeta pulled back in annoyance. 

"Hey!" Vegeta was about to start yelling at him, but remembered that he should _say_ how he was _feeling_ , "You shouldn't push me in the dirt, Kakarot..." Kakarot frowned. 

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled crookedly, "Sorry." He leaned in and kissed Vegeta's cheek apologetically. 

"Vegeta," Goku said seriously, "the sun's going to set, soon." 

"And?" Vegeta gave him a weird look. Kakarot held out his hand.

"We should take a walk. We could watch the sunset together," Kakarot was blushing furiously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but accepted Kakarot's hand.


End file.
